


like the light of a red sunset

by chadara



Category: Wonder Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadara/pseuds/chadara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>reach out your hand</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and paint me like the light of a red sunset</i>
  <br/>
  <i>so I won’t get lost</i>
</p><p> </p><p>lim’s in hong kong, and sunmi reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the light of a red sunset

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from day6's colors.

with everyone gone, sunmi gets a little bit lonely. yubin is off in milan for a photoshoot, yeeun is enjoying the jeju fresh air, and lim had jetted off to hong kong to see family a few hours ago. it’s the first time in a while sunmi’s had some time to herself, and for anyone else it would be a welcome relief, but – she’s never been very good at being alone. between her roommates, sohee coming over at all hours of the day, her brothers visiting constantly and the steady presence of managers and staff members, solitude isn’t something she’s had to deal with in months. 

the quiet is dangerous, she learned that long ago. back before wonder girls, before training, before she grew up, she used to love it. she remembers her brothers taunting her every waking moment and finding that one tucked away corner of a bookshop near her house, reveling in the peace and losing herself in fantastical stories. as time went on, with her training and the wonder girls came constant noise. countless people to talk to, friends to make, relationships to stumble into and surround herself with and, well - she’d gotten used to it. 

nowadays, she finds comfort in the noise. it stifles her thoughts, helps her ignore some of her feelings and lets her simply go along with the flow. she hasn’t had to do much reflection in a long time, between the sailor moon reruns and yeeun’s piano playing and yubin going over and over her lines, sunmi can let herself turn her mind off. she’s become good at that – just being. it’s a lot easier this way, less messy and complicated.

her phone chimes, a little flute noise taken from her favourite song. it’s lim – assuring sunmi she’s landed safely, telling her not to spend too much time in the apartment, and doesn’t she know that yubin is coming back soon and sohee’s just a phone call away and make sure to eat well and bake if she wants to de-stress and be distracted and just a reminder that lim will be back in a week and she loves her! she ends off with a couple of colourful hearts and sunmi’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest. 

sunmi’s never been this sure before, and that scares her. lim has always been there, even when she wasn’t, even before the states and the pressure and the press conference and the announcements that felt like sunmi’s world was falling apart, lim was there. the cute, funny, and kind trainee from hong kong who laughed a little more than sunmi’s jokes warranted, whose smile was so bright sunmi couldn’t get it out of her mind for days. after she’d left and lim had taken her place, it had never been awkward – it was impossible to be awkward around lim. she’d texted almost daily, giving updates on the others because she knew sunmi would worry. asking advice on how to handle yeeun at her most stubborn, how to get sohee to feel more comfortable, how to fit herself into a group that seemed to be coming apart. it had been the most stressful period of sunmi’s life, wondering whether she’d made a mistake and convincing herself it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to just disappear and never make a bid for the limelight again, but lim’s constant presence and gentle pushing had made it bearable.

nothing’s changed, except everything has. now, after long days in the band practice room and long nights huddled together with yubin and yeeun talking about their fears and their new direction, she feels more grounded than she ever has. she used to think she’d probably like to float away, when everything had gotten too hard and too overwhelming. now, she knows in her heart that whatever happens she has someone with her. their first kiss had been all sunmi’s doing – two days after their album was finally released, she’d looked up to see lim staring her with a familiar fondness. that night had been the start of something she’s never let herself feel before, and it might be cheesy but she’s never been surer of anything in her life. 

she takes a deep breath, smiles to herself, and heads to the kitchen. lim will be back in a few days, and when she lands sunmi will be waiting with a smile and a kiss and lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> i....have no explanation for this oops.


End file.
